Build talk:Rt/A AB Support Rit
Spirit Rift as optional? crazy cow 15:23, 19 January 2009 (EST) :Yeah. Probably better than ARage now actually... ~~ 15:33, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::Dark Escape/Blind Was Mingson > PWK, WoW should be mainbar, put Resilient or Wep. of Shadow as optionals over something else. I'd mainbar Arage if you have to choose between the two, Rift is expensive and rits are pretty short on energy already. Tab 15:37, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::Done. ~~ 16:00, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::So uhh... ~~ 17:04, 26 January 2009 (EST) Standard rit bar... 5-5-0 imo.--72.189.85.14 01:47, 27 January 2009 (EST) We don't need a cookiecutter rit build in ab, leave it in team builds--Relyk 11:44, 27 January 2009 (EST) :People said "eww team builds in AB," and this is something that you can run alone in PUGs and still own. Works as long as you have at least 1 meleer. ~~ 12:39, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::I'd prefer nightmare weapon over splinter tbh. Hopefully, your meleer isn't running into mobs. 16:15, 27 January 2009 :::Uh what? You use it to cap shrines... ~~ 18:47, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::Well as long as you need a melee character its a team build :P--Relyk 22:15, 27 January 2009 (EST) Warmongers is smexy. Also, teams in AB is pewpew, especially if you take primal rage axe and monk along with this. --Mafaraxas (talk) 22:24, 27 January 2009 (EST) :If you run that, I am really not sure what would be best to run in slot 4... Don't need a nuker with this, maybe like a snare ele to allow the warr to just beat the shit out of anything. ~~ 20:26, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::Run a Cripshot ranger with hunter's shot for amazing movement control and D shot Jonas 16:17, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::Clamor of Souls looks pretty nice in ab--Relyk 21:12, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::And you would use a sin and war, the sin will demolish stuff and you have extra defense to back him up--Relyk 21:13, 30 January 2009 (EST) warmongersssss --Mafaraxas (talk) 21:19, 30 January 2009 (EST) Weapon of Warding recharges as long as it lasts now :-( *Sad much* Saul Lachance 20:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Use Spawning Power. KiGamo 21:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::12res, 10cha, 8spawn?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 21:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Good? Splinter only needs 10 channeling, so 9+1 gets to that... Depends on your elite maybe? ~~ Frvwfr2 20:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Apart from the bonus to WoW, Spawning power seems rather pointless.-- 23:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) why is there no brutal weapon (this is Ajsnuker. power supply croaked so im on the wii =\) 02:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Requires you to spec into communing, Splinter is used on frontliners to help cap. Brutal doesn't see much use outside of spike builds (and HB but that's gone now so)Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 02:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::lol? dagger rangers bub.-- 17:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::What's your point? Communing as a whole sucks and with the DB nerf, Splinter would help cap well. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk'']] 05:19, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::fast attack daggers and brutal weapon make for good damage.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 19:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC)